Heres to the nights
by GorgeousSmile
Summary: MaureenCollins Friendship. It's a songfic...my first one I'm not sure if it's any good tho...


**My first songfic...i dont think i did that good but i wanted to try one anyways.**

**The song is Eve 6 - Heres to the nights **

**So i dont own RENT or the song used in this fic.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Here's to the nights**

Maureen walked into the cold hospital room, it was the same one Angel had been in and now she was back to visit her best friend. She hated hospitals it was never good news when she went. The room was empty and it was her turn to spend time alone with the only person who could never hurt her. She sat down next to the bed and took Collins' hand in hers as a tear slid down her cheek.

_So denied, so i lied  
Are you the now or never kind?_

Collins smiled up, "Diva's don't cry."

Maureen returned the smile. "How can I not, when this could be the last time I get to see you?"

Collins squeezed her hand tighter. "It will be just like the time when I went to New York before you, you're mom eventually let you go and we were back together causing trouble."

_In a day and a day love  
I'm gonna be gone for good again_

"Don't you and Joanne have somewhere to be?"

Maureen laid her head on his stomach. "She understands were I need to be."

_Are you willing to be had?  
Are you cool with just tonight?_

Maureen sat up and her face was beaming. "Remember prom? We got really drunk and stole the rich kids car and crashed it into a ditch?"

Collins let out a little chuckle. "And you're mom cried because she finally realized that you weren't as innocent as she thought you were."

They both started laughing as the memory took over their mind.

_Here's a toast to all those who hear me all to well  
Here's to the night we felt alive  
Here's to the tears you knew you'd cry  
Here's to goodbye tomorrow's gonna come too soon_

Maureen looked over at the desk that was next to Collins bed, there was a notebook opened. "What's this?"

"The nurse have it there, it's if you want to sign your name…it's pretty weird to me." Collins answered.

Maureen peered down and seen that everyone else had signed it and put little messages. She grabbed the pen and began to write.

_Put your name on the line  
Along with place and time  
Want to stay, not to go, i want to ditch the logical_

Maureen began laughing as she kept writing.

"What you laughing at?" Collins asked.

"The time we all danced in the Life Café in front of Benny." Maureen said.

"And you mooned them!" Collins said with a laugh that turned into a couch.

Maureen frowned at seeing her friend in pain, she handed him a glass of water and he calmed down and rested his head back down on the pillow.

_Here's a toast to all those who hear me all too well  
Here's to the night we felt alive  
Here's to the tears you knew you'd cry  
Here's to goodbye tomorrow's gonna come too soon_

The nurse came in and told Maureen that it was time to go. She held his hand tighter she didn't want to leave him, he is the only person that truly understands her.

Collins smiled up at her and brought her head down so he could kiss her on the forehead.

_All my time is froze in motion  
Can't i stay an hour or two or more  
Don't let me let you go_

Maureen came back the next day and made her way back over to his bed. He didn't look good. He could barley even lift his head. She sat down next to him and held his hand again.

"Lay with me?" Collins asked.

Maureen nodded and climbed on the bed, she laid her head on his shoulder and Collins managed to wrap his arm around her waist.

"Remind me of our good times, I want to leave here laughing." Collins said.

Maureen smiled as tears began spilling from her eyes, she told stories from their past ones that would for sure put a smile on his face.

It was 1:30pm when Maureen felt his breathing stop. She held on to him tighter as she let her emotions spill out. She knew him the longest and he cared for her like a sister and now he was gone and all she had was the memories.

_Here's a toast to all those who hear me all too well  
Here's to the night we felt alive  
Here's to the tears you knew you'd cry  
Here's to goodbye, tomorrow's gonna come too soon_

A month had gone by and they all got together at the Life Café just to hang out. She looked around the table and smiled at the sight. Mimi and Roger were giggling with each other, Mark was filming every one and Joanne had her arm tightly wrapped around the diva's waist. Her thoughts then went to Collins and she laughed at the thought of him doing a shot.

She jumped on the table and everyone looked up at her surprise.

"I want to make a toast!" Maureen shouted.

Everyone held up they're glasses. "To Collins and Angel, may they always stay in our memories."

Everyone cheered and drank to the toast, Maureen drank then looked up toward the sky and smiled as she pictured Collins and Angel chilling out on a cloud drinking and laughing and have a crazy good time.

_Here's to the night we felt alive  
Here's to the tears you knew you'd cry  
Here's to goodbye tomorrow's gonna come too soon_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**So how did i do for a songfic? ...i have more ideas for some but i'm not sure how i did on this one?**


End file.
